Daughter of the Dark Dragon
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: What if the Dark Dragon had a child? Her name is Deathstryke and she is the daughter of evil. Will she follow her fathers ways or, will meeting a certain Dragon change her mind?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"_YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!!" roared the deep voice of the Dark Dragon as he and his Shades fought the dragon council members. One of the members removed himself from the fighting and flew over to a small cradle which housed a small, dark purple haired baby sleeping soundly. The council member picked her up gently as not to wake her. He looked towards the body of the babies dead mother lying on the dark ones bed inside and outwards room, blood coating her legs from the babies birth, along with extra bruising and cuts around her nether regions from the rape that had been enforced on her. He looked back at the Dark Dragon in disgust "You have desecrated our ways, befouled one of you're own kind and have given this monster before me, life." "SHE IS NO MONSTER SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND SHE WILL RULE ALONGSIDE ME WHEN DRAGONS ONCE AGAIN RULE!!!." He lunged but could not reach the council member holding his daughter because of the others. "You, foul being, shall never see this child as long as I or the council stands and I personally will see to it that she never knows of you're existence." He pronounced as he flew off with the baby to and unknown location. The other council members collapsed part of his lair on top of him before all but one left. That one, was Council Woman Chang. The Dark Dragon flung the rubble off of himself and looked down at her. She bowed and once again looked up at her master. "Do not worry Master, I will bring you back you're daughter" she spoke loyally. "OF COURSE YOU WILL, I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER NEVER KNOWING HER TRUE DESTINY OR ME. SHE IS TO BE WITH ME!!!! AND ONLY ME!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs making Chang flinch. "Yes, of course" she replied and flew off to do her bidding. As he saw her form disappear, he looked over to his daughters cradle. "You shall be home soon enough Deathstryke, and we shall rule this puny world together." He laughed as he looked over to the dead woman's corpse and kicked it, 'What a disgusting creature' he thought as he sat on his throne and waited patiently for his servant to return with his child. _


	2. Chapter 1 Detention

Chapter 1-Detention

Twelve years later

"So, going to the skate park after school?" Mel whispered to her friends. Mel was sitting in History class next to her three best friends Jake, Trixie and Spud talking about what they were going to do when a ruler suddenly slammed on the top of her desk. She jumped and turned around to see the furious face of Professor Rotwood. "Miss Green, I would suggest that if you and you're little friends like talking so much that you all do so...after you're one hour detention." The Trixie and Spud groaned but Jake and Mel spoke up. "You gotta be kidding us, its like five minutes till home time teach, you can't give us-" "ENOUGH, MAKE THAT TWO HOURS!!!! DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!? he questioned loudly earning the glances and snickers of the class members. "No Professor Rotwood" the four said in unison. "Good, well then class dismissed." The bell rang as soon as he had spoken and everyone in the class except the group, left for their freedom. Professor Rotwood walked back to his desk and sat behind it. "Well, seeing as we have miserable hours to waste together, how about I go over what you ever so kindly talked over, shall we." He picked up a piece of chalk and walked over to the chalk board and began to lecture. Mel placed her head in her hands as she drowned out all of her professors words, this was going to be a long two hours.

Somewhere under the city

The hooded figure of Chang walked slowly towards her awaiting master. "You have new for me my loyal servant?" his shadowed figure spoke out of the darkness. "Yes master, it appears that she had been taken into another dragon masters home under her care and that she goes to a school called-" "I do not care what school she goes to, I only care where she has been placed long term, what is the council members name?" "Lyriko, the British Dragon, one of the council members who fought you for you're daughter." The dark dragon growled and walked into the light "Well then, perhaps we should pay her an unfriendly visit, I know she will be quite surprised." The two laughed evilly and when it was darker outside they left.

Mel's position

The four had split up at their separate roads so Mel was walking the rest of the way home on her own. Once she reached her street, she got a text from Jake, wanting to know if she was home yet and whether or not she wanted to play on Xbox live together. She smiled and texted him back whilst she continued to walk. Once she had sent the message she saw that she was just a few steps away from her house. In all honesty she couldn't wait to get home to her mom, 'cause when she got home on a Tuesday night, they would always go flying together.

She got to her front door and opened it expecting to be hassled by her mother for coming home so late, but got something completely different. What she saw next made her eyes widen in complete shock.


	3. Chapter 2Kidnapped

Chapter 2-Kidnapped

Everything was a complete mess, there were holes in the wall, blood markings across the entire room and signs of a huge fight that had taken place seemingly whilst she was out. She dropped her bag and down on the floor and ran into the living room and what she saw made her gasp in shock. There was a middle aged woman standing in front of the fireplace holding her now dying mother by the neck. Her mother looked towards her with fear in her eyes and managed to choke out "M-mel, run, get away from here-" "QUIET!" the woman shouted as she squeezed tighter earning a scream from her mother. "MOM! PUT HER DOWN YOUR BITCH OR ELSE-" "Or else what?" came a deep voice from behind her. Mel's eyes widened, but as she tried to turn to se who the voice came from she felt two huge hands grasp her arms and keeping her body in place. "We have been waiting for you for a very long time...my child." Mel's eyes could have popped out of their sockets she was so shocked.

The woman spoke once more "You're mother never told you who you really were did she?" 'Enough of this' though Mel as she went to change into her dragon form. As she did, the creature holding her threw some kind of a net on her. Thinking nothing of it she tried to transform again but for some reason found it impossible "What is this?" she asked trying to break free from the strong grip and getting it off. "Sphinx hair, prevents you from turning into you're alternate form" he laughed as he watched her struggle. "Let her go!" cried her mother who was on the brink of death. "I think not, you have kept far to many secrets from her already, and once I have taken her back to her true home, she will learn all about who she is. Chang, it appears our friend has lost her purpose, dispose of her whilst I head back." He ordered as he lifted Mel up in the net. When the net she was held in was lifted off the floor she finally got a good look at her captor. He was tall and a dark purple and black in colour with glowing yellow eyes. His appearance reminded her much of herself but she soon shook it off.

She felt him fly off through the city and when they reached what appeared to be his lair, she struggled even harder than before. He ignored her struggles as he walked over to a wall with wrist and ankle shackles attached to it and looked down at her struggling form and sighed. "Soon enough you will understand my child" he said as the net sent a shock towards her body rendering her unconscious. Once he was sure that his daughter was asleep, he took her sleeping form and gently placed her wrists and ankles in the shackles. He hadn't wanted to have done it this way, but she had been converted to much and this was the only way. He brushed her hair away from her face with his claw and took her looks in. She had matured into a very beautiful young child. He smiled before walking away into his private resting chambers and fell asleep peacefully, thinking about his daughter in the other room.


	4. Chapter 3Waking Up

Mel hadn't been in school today and Jake had a strong feeling that it wasn't because she had a cold, so he decided that he was going to walk over to her house and see what the reason was.

Jake walked up the street of Mels house and was surprised to see the building taped off with crime scene tape. Jake began to get worried so he ran up to a police officer guarding the estate. "Umm, excuse me but whats going on?" "Ya didn't hear the news kid? Some woman was killed here the other night, blood everywhere, not a pretty sight." He took a sip from his coffee. "WHAT!!!??" He grabbed the officer by the jacket and turned him to face him. "Was there a girl found?" " No, now get you're hands off me or you'll be taking a ride downtown." Jake reluctantly let go and, turning around, ran to his Grandpa's shop.

Dark Dragons lair

Mel woke up from her deep slumber to be faced with dark, brown eyes. They eyes turned away to look at something else. "Hey Chang, she's awake" he spoke in a thick London accent. Turning back to the suspended girl he smiled. "Wakey wakey sleepin' beauty, we thought you wouldn't wake up." Mel tried to pull against her bonds but stopped when a voice spoke to her. "Struggling will do you no good, many have tried to escape those same shackles you now hang from." Mel recognized the voice as the woman who had killed her mom. Mel thrashed trying to reach the lady so she could take her head off. "Banansas, leave us, tell our master that his daughter has awoken." "Rightio" he chuckled, running off to do his duty. "Listen lady, I don't know who you or you're master are, but I think you have me mixed up with someone else, now let me go!" "I don't think that will be happening yet my dear." Came the deep, menacing voice of the Dark Dragon as he stepped into view. Mel could finally get a good look at her captor. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought again how much this resembled her dragon form. "W-who are you?" her voice slightly quivering. "I am the Dark Dragon, or as you will finally call me...father."

A:N Please read and review thanks:P


	5. Chapter 4A story and a secret

Chapter 4: A story and a secret

"FATHER!!!??" Mel screamed. "I don't think so, I have a father and you are not him!" The looming monster chuckled at her "You don't really believe that they are you're real parents do you? They took you from me and brainwashed you to forget that you were mine all along!" He grabbed her chin between his claws. "But now, my child, you have been returned to me, to you're home, away from the evil of the Dragon Councils lies." "The only person that I hear lying is you" she protested pulling her face away from his clutches and spitting in his face. The Dark Dragon growled and slapped Mel across the face, causing her head to fly to the side and hit the wall, making it bleed. He cupped her head in his massive hands and wiped away the tears and the blood that was now dripping down her cheeks. "You made me do that Deathstryke, I did not wish to hurt you but you forced me to with you're ignorance." "My name is Mel" she mumbled, sniffing. "What was that?" he asked lifting her head up so that she looked into his piercing golden eyes. "I SAID MY NAME WAS MEL!!!" she took a deep breath. "THAT WAS THE NAME THAT MY MOM AND DAD GAVE TO ME WHEN I WAS BORN!!!." She panted, breathing heavily. Anger boiled up inside of her and she struggled to escape from her chains. He laughed at her useless fight to free herself. "I hope that you do not believe that you can get out of those my dear?" "Those chains are reinforced, capable of withstanding a person four times you're size and weight, you could not possibly escape unless I choose to let you out." Mel knew what this demon said was true and stopped, letting her head drop to her chest. "Good girl" he purred kissing the top of her head. Mel visibly shuddered and began to quietly cry. "I will leave you to rest my daughter, sleep tight." He turned his back to her and walked off leaving Mel to cry to herself.

Jake ran into his Grandpas shop breathing heavily. "GRANDPA!!" he called out. His Grandpa came around the corner "Jake what is with the shouting, you interrupted my afternoon tea." "Grandpa its Mel, she's been kidnapped and her Moms been killed!!!!" he said in and out of breaths. "Aiya! JAKE WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME EARLIER!!!?" "Tell ya what gramps?" Foo dog asked as he padded into the room holding a magazine. Grandpa turned towards him "Jakes friend Mel has been kidnapped and her mother has been murdered!!!" Foos eyes widened in shock. "Jake, go home" "But..." "NOW!!" Jake nodded not wanting to make him angrier and left the shop and skateboarded home, trying to forget about it for the time being. Grandpa switched the shops sign to closed as he and Foo dog went into the back room. "This is terrible, ya think it was..." "I have no doubt that he has come and taken her back, it was somewhat predicted. We did not have any trouble or attacks from those two for years, until now that it." "Ah man, what are we gonna do gramps.?" "We notify the Dragon Council that the Dark Dragon has taken his daughter, that way, hopefully, we can save Mel before he gets her to join his side of evil."

A:N/ I know that I haven't written a chapter in a while but I have had a lot to deal with, what with a close member of my family passing away recently. Anyways, for all y'all who have commented and like this story I will let you know that I will try to write a chapter every week from now on. And I have some plans for the future


	6. Chapter 5: Putting Together A Pl

Chapter 5: Putting Together A Plan

The Dragon Council Chamber

The whole room was in uproar, many of the dragon members shouting and muttering to others as they learned of the news. Lao Shi was situated in the middle of the room, Foo sat next to him patiently. "THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! HOW COULD WE ALOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" screamed the leader. "It was Chang , it has to be. She and the Dark Dragon killed my sister and kidnapped my niece! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO STEP UP AND STOP THEM!" Sun Park spoke out. Everyone in the room stopped bickering and looked at her. Councilor Kukulkan sighed. "I never wanted it to come to this but if we are unable to rescue miss Park, and if she does indeed turn against us, then we will have no choice but to destroy her and her father." "What about Chang!" Sun snarled. "She is a follower of the Dark Dragon, she will share the same fate."

"With all due respect council members, I am certain that Mel would never choose to willingly follow her father. She is a good hearted person. She and Jake go to school together, they have known eachother for years and so have I." Lao shouted out. "Yeah she's a great kid, not a bad thought in her head." Foo managed to get in. "Very well, but if she should fall to the dark side, you realise what we shall do yes?" Lao nodded. "I understand. I will make it my personal business to rescue her." "I will go with you." Sun walked down to Lao and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am the only one she has left" she told. Councilor Kulde stood up. "Very well, we wish you two good luck, and pray that you succeed." They both nodded and, with the councils approval, disappeared into a portal. "See ya guys later." Foo finished as the portal closed.

"I hope you save her Chinese dragon, I truly do" Kulde whispered as the portal dissipated. They dismissed the gathering and once more the room was silent.

The Dark Dragons Lair

Mel cried to herself silently as hung from her shackles. For the first time in her life she felt despair. In the back of her mind, something that dragon said kept popping up in her mind. _'You don't really believe they were you're parents do you?" _As much as she hated to admit it, she at times herself was unsure if they had been her parents. She looked nothing like either of them and they never did explain to her why she was so different and why she had to take her dragon tests in secret. What if this mad creature was right, what if they had lied to her all this time? What if she was his daughter? What if...?


	7. Chapter 7: Unnatural Feelings

**A:N I know its been a while since I last updated but don't worry, this time I shall stick to my promise and write a chapter every two weeks. (hopefully) :L **

**To all of you who've reviewed my story thus far I would like to give a HUGE THANKS and I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW AND OR FAVOURTE MY STORY YOU GUYS/GALS ROCK THANKS!**

**Anyways, with all that said and done I don't own American Dragon blah blah blah...LET THE STORY COMMENSE!**

Chapter 7: Unnatural Feelings

Jake was sweeping in his grandfathers shop in a very depressed mood. After his master had left the meeting and had met up with an anxious Jake, was the moment that Jakes mood had changed. You see, he had been told to stay away from the issue, that he was to young to handle this and that he should leave it to the adults. Of course he had protested but when his Gramps said no, it stayed that way. So here he was, tidying the dusty old antiques store whilst his Grandpa and the other dragons searched for his friend.

Whilst he was picking out bits from inbetween the sofa in the back room, he a picture of him and Mel sticking fell out of his back pocket. Picking it up he smiled. It was of them at the school prom. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had gone with Rose and Mel had gone with some boy from a separate class. Looking back on the memories Jake had often wondered if he had taken the wrong girl, that, if thing's had transpired differently, if he had gone with Mel instead, whether or not they would be dating. 'Dating? Why would Mel wanna go out with a dweeb like me, I mean, we've only known eachother for like seven years, I mean, that's not so long. I mean she did look amazing at the prom, heck she looks amazing every day.' Jake, frowned, these thoughts inside his head where tormenting him. So much so that he had started blabbering out loud to himself before finally, he came to a conclusion. He would not sit by and wait for them to 'hopefully' find Mel. **He** was going to find her and when he did, he would finally tell her how he felt and nothing was going to stop him, not even the entire Dragon Council.

Throwing down the broom he ran to the front of the store, locked the door and changed in an alleyway. He thought of Mel once more then flew off into the distance, he had a feeling he knew where the other dragons might be heading and that Mel was being held there. He only hoped. Little did he know that he was flying further away from her captors lair and that if he didn't get to her soon, she would be changed in a way no-one would foresee.

Dark Dragons Lair

Mel had been crying for nearly an hour before she was visited again by the woman. Chang wasn't it? Not that it mattered anyways. "My master has ordered me to bring you some food." She said as she put a tray down on a piece of rock that was jutting out of the wall. Chang pulled a leaver next to Mel and Mels shackles lengthened and she dropped to the floor. "Ouch!" she squeeled as she dropped onto the hard rock below. "Once you have eaten you're food my master will visit you. Depending on you're behaviour he might even release you. Now, eat up!" she grabbed the tray a plopped it beside the girl and left her to eat it.

Mel looked at the plate with disgust. On it, slathered in blood, was what appeared to be a heart of some large animal. Repulsed she threw the tray at the wall across from her and huddled against the wall. She tried to remember something good when Jake came to mind. At first it was nothing but then, she felt a pang at her heart. Sure she had always felt something for him but only now was it beginning to sink in. Maybe it was the fact that she would probably never see him again. Or maybe it was the fact that she thought he would be at Rose's watching a movie and not even thinking about her. Whatever it was, it was strong and most definitely there.

But just as soon as those happy thoughts appeared her depressing thoughts popped back into place.

She was trapped in this place, no escape, no food, her mother was dead, and somewhere else was a dragon proclaiming to be her father. Father. The word seemed very unfamiliar to her. As a child, her father had been a Navy officer and was always away a sea, she had hardly ever seen him. But when he came home, it would be some of the best days she would ever have. They would go down to the park together, ride bikes, ice skate at the rink out of town, go camping whatever. She had always been close to him.

Then, the day came. The most dreadful day in all of her life. She would always remember it.

Mels POV Flashback

_I was eight, my eighth birthday had just passed and I was waiting for my father to come home. That day, when I was up playing with my newest toy, the doorbell rang. My head perked up at the sound and I raced to the door. "DADDY DADDY DADDY!" I yelled, as me and my mother opened the door. There standing on the porch was not my Daddy, but a high command officer. Instantly my mother burst into tears. The man sighed and looked at me with a small smile, "Why don't you go play in the other room kiddo, I'll only be a minute". I had nodded naively and ran into the other room, as the man stepped into the dining room with my mother closing the door behind him. _

_Unbeknownst to them I pressed her ear against the oak door and listened to their conversation._

"_I'm sorry Mrs Green. I have some terrible news. Joe's fleet were ambushed on the south sea by the enemy submarines, they didn't see it coming. They, had no time to escape." He placed his hand on her mothers hand to comfort the distraught woman. "No, he can't be dead, he, he promised to be back by tomorrow. He promised Mel that he would be here for good. How am I ever going to tell her!" she cried as looked into the mans eyes. "If it's any consolation, he died a hero. He saved many lives but unfortunately, he couldn't save his own. He was a brave man Mrs Green and many people will tell of his efforts in the war. He knew the risks of being a Navy officer mam and yet he still continued to fight back the oppression of the enemy side with pride. He is a hero Mrs and will be honoured as he is due." Lyriko was about to speak when I burst into the room with tears running down my eyes. "Mommy.." I sobbed, clutching a toy my Dad had sent to me. "Daddy isn't coming back is he.." My mom got up from her chair and ran over to me and picked me up in a big hug. "No sweetie, Daddie's not coming back." She whimpered as she stroked the back of my hair. "H-he, he was killed." I began to cry even harder. The reality of death hit me the next day when I was standing in the cemetery next to my mother, watching as I laid my eyes upon my fathers casket for the last time. "Goodnight Daddy, sweet dreams" I whimpered as I placed a flower on top of the wooden box and left him with my mother tears brimming in my eyes._

End flashback and POV


	8. Chapter 8: Depression

**A/N Okay, so it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter, but I want to thank all of you guys for being so patient and for reviewing and or subscribing, you guys rock.**

Chapter 8: Depression

Dark Dragons Lair-Mels Cell

1 month later

She sat on the rocky uneven floor, cold and weak. She didn't know how long she had been locked up here, or if anyone was looking for her. She was alone and except the everyday visits from that cruel monster, she continued to sit amongst herself. She had stopped eating, and she would rarely ever drink what water she was given. They had tried to force feed her, but in the end it was useless for she would just vomit it back up when they were gone. She had lost the will to live, slipping into a deep depression. She was becoming emaciated and it was hard to stand or even move. Not that she could because of her restraints. The restraints that cut into her thinning skin and caused her near constant pain. Hate it that she may, she was no fool. She knew. She new that she was dying.

She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her and strained to look up. "My child, how long are you going to do this?" he growled, obviously pissed at the girl. "As long as you continue to keep me here." Her voice coarse and almost a whisper. He growled even loader and stomped over to her, lifting her up by the collar of her torn and damp shirt. "LOOK AT ME DEATHSTRYKE!" She didn't so he grabbed her hair in his claw. "AAAAAAAAAH!"she screamed as he jerked her head up. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" She did. "I WANT YOU TO GIVE UP THIS REDICULOUS PROTEST! YOU WILL END UP KILLING YOURSELF!" he ordered. '_He makes it sound like her cares" _ "No." He slapped her harshly across the face, letting her drop to the ground. He walked to the door and was about to exit when he turned to look at his broken and weeping daughter. "If you will not join me willingly then I shall just have to find someway of making you. You will see the truth my daughter and soon, all shall be better" he explained as he left. Mel wept as she whispered once more. "Jake, please help me."

Grandpa's Shop

It had been more than three months since Mel had disappeared, and although they had looked all over the city and everywhere that they believed the Dark Dragon would be hiding and, although they had found traces of where the evil being **had** been many years before, they were still no closer to finding Mel, or her kidnappers. They were stuck in a dead end. It was unknown if Mel was alive or whether she had been killed for disobedience or refusal to join him. Most of the Council thought she was dead, but Jake knew better. He was positive that she was still alive. Depressed, scared and weak but still alive. For how much longer he did not know, but he was determined more than ever to find her. He was going to succeed, he knew it in his heart.

"Jake, it's time for you to go home, you're mother will be very angry with me if you are late again." Jake looked at his gramps and smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow Grandpa" he said as he grabbed his skateboard and made his way home. When he got home he went up to his room and flopped down on his bed, grabbing a photo of him, Trixie, Spud and Mel. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked over Mel's smiling face. '_Where are you.' _ He placed the photo down on his bedside cabinet and dressed in his PJ's. Snuggling under the covers, he slept.

Dark Dragons Lair

He had left nearly four hours ago, and in that time, Mel was left to think.

The chain's around her wrists may be impossible to break, but that didn't mean that she couldn't squeeze her hands out of them. Mel knew that her weight had dropped dramatically since she had been brought here so there might be a chance. So, acting on her thoughts, she tried desperately to free herself.

She had to hold in a slight chuckle as one of her hands came free. '_Next one' _ she thought as she did the same with that one. Just as she got herself free, she heard light footsteps coming towards her cell. Her eyes widened as she hid against the wall next to the door. The door opened and Chang stepped inside. Mel pounced, jumping on the old hag and slamming her head on the floor. Taking this as a chance to escape, she used what little strength she had and transformed into her dragon form and flew out of the cave. '_I'm free! I have to get to Jake but...where am I?' _It took her a few minutes to realise that she was just outside of New York. _'Thank god! Here I come Jake'_ She flew through the dark streets of New York for nearly half an hour before she tiredly came to Jakes house. She flew towards it and tried to open the window but was to weak so she knocked on it as hard as she could. "Jake, open the window. I'm back! Jake please!" But no matter how hard she tried to open up the window she couldn't. She didn't have enough strength. So she tried the door. Knocking as load and as hard as she could but still this proved to no avail. She tried the window again. "JAKE! PLEASE OPEN THE WINDOW! I'M BACK! Please..." she began to cry "...I've come back" Her voice barely a whisper. She knocked as hard as she could, but the glass wouldn't shatter and the boy would not wake. She sat on the window sill and turned back. "Deathstryke..." a deep voice slurred from inside of the window. Her eyes widened and she looked into the room. There stood Jake. His head dipped a little, his eyes glowing red and a demonic grin spread across his face. "Jake?" His grin grew as he smashed both hands through the window and grabbed her neck, choking her. "What do you think you're doing back here Mel, don't you remember I love Rose not you. Piss off and die!" She desperately grasped at his hands. "J-jaake, p-p-plea-" "No use trying to fight me, after all, I'm much stronger than you bitch." Mel's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slipped into unconsciousness only for her to open her eyes in shock again, screaming. She looked around and saw that she was still attached to the chains and that she was still in her cold, dark cell. She wept. It was just a dream.


	9. Chapter 9: Playing It Safe

Chapter 9: Playing It Safe

Dark Dragons Lair-Throne Room

"My Lord" Chang asked as she watched her master sit and stare into space. "My Lord if I may suggest something?" he blinked then glared towards her. "And what would that be my servant?" "Well, perhaps your daughter would be more willing to join if she was shown the truth of that day, with your own twist on it of course." She offered

"Hmmm, you have a good point. How would you suggest we do this? All of the evidence has been destroyed by that idiotic council." The Dark Dragon sighed.

"Not all of it my lord" She told him as she reached inside of her cloak and grabbed a scroll surrounded by a dark black aura. "I managed to retrieve this scroll before I left them; it was the only documented scroll that I could find."

She handed the scroll to her master, his giant hand engulfing it. He unravelled it and watched as an image appeared before him. It documented the events that had taken place all those years ago. He closed it and handed it back to Chang with an evil grin.

"Change this so that I can show it to Deathstryke. I am sure that she wouldn't like to know how she was conceived." He ordered his servant.

She bowed and walked off to her room to complete her masters bidding.

The Dark Dragon stood up from his throne and walked towards his daughter's cell, opening the large steel door, he was greeted by a whimpering, emaciated shadow of his daughter once again. "Are you ready to join me my child?"

She didn't respond.

"Answer me Deathstryke!" He shouted, towering over her.

She still didn't respond.

Growling, grabbed her hair, and pulled her up so that he could look directly into her eyes. What he saw worried him inside. Her eyes were lifeless, dull. Had she not been breathing, he would have sworn that she were dead. Dry tear trails ran down her cheeks from the previous night and there were cuts all over her skinny body.

"Daughter, speak to me." He swore he saw a very tiny wince but brushed it off.

"If you do not answer me..." He grabbed her chained up arm. "...then I'll have to make you." He started to bend her arm to the point that it almost broke. She let out a hoarse scream but still refused to talk to him.

"Talk to me!" He continued to bend it further making her scream again.

But again she refused "DO AS I SAY CHILD!" He commanded, bending it further. She screamed but did not talk. A snapping sound echoed in the room. Mel's eyes widened and she let out the loudest scream that she could.

The Dark Dragon dropped her to the floor where she immediately cradled her now broken arm to the best of her ability, the chains still locked tight around her wrists. "You brought that upon yourself Deathstryke. Now..." he bent down and cupped her now wet face. "...are you going to talk to me?" She nodded slightly, continuing to cry.

"Good girl" he cooed, stroking her hair gently. "Now...are you willing to join me?"

Mels POV

'_I can't take anymore torture. I want to live, and even if it has to be with him, it's still living. I'm sorry Jake, mother...father, I'm so sorry'_

"Alright...father" I whispered. His grin grew and the chains around my wrist are unlocked instantly.

I was free.

Then I looked down at my broken arm and my small amount of happiness evaporated into pain. My captor seemed to sense my unhappiness and lifted me to my feet and took my arm. I winced and turned away gasping in pain. He laughed and looked down from my arm to me.

"Do not worry my dear; I shall have my servant mend this small problem."

He led me out of my- until now- old room and into another fairly similar room. But this one was filled to the brim with potions, spell books and magical scrolls.

Situated in the far end of the room was a huge black cauldron, with the witch who had killed my mother standing over it as clouds of dark purple and red smoke fell over the edges of it. I growled mentally but decided it stupid to attack her so I remained silent and by the Dark Dragons side.

The woman looked up at us and grinned then began walking over to us. She looked at my broken limb and walked over to a set of shelves with countless labelled potions on it and took out a small, blue vile.

She walked back over to me and handed me the vile with the grin still plastered on her face. "Here, drink this and your wound shall be healed." She ordered me.

I looked from the vile to her and back down at the vile with caution. Slowly I pulled out the stopper and poured the liquid down my throat.

I felt a cooling sensation run throughout my entire body. Like sunshine rising from the darkness, it felt amazing. The woman took the vile from me and set it down on a nearby wooden desk, then turned back to me.

Suddenly I felt incredibly drowsy and I swayed from side to side slightly. "Goodnight my child." I heard the dragon's dark voice coo as all turned black.

One Week Later – Dark Dragons Lair

Mel's POV

I awoke with a groan and found myself laid upon a soft and warm king sized bed. I immediately sat up.

'_W-where am I now?'_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my face with my hands. As I was doing this my eyes widened and I looked at my previously broken arm. "M-my arm...i-its-"

"Fixed?" I heard a dark voice echo.

I stopped studying my arm and looked towards the direction of the noise when the owner strode out from the shadows.

"Good morning Deathstryke, I was beginning to think that you would never wake from your slumber"

He strode up to the bed I was currently sat upon and bent down to my level, making me flinch back a bit. At this he laughed. "You need not fear me daughter; you know that I would never hurt you." He told me, running a claw down my cheek. I wanted to scream at him about all of the things he had put me through, about keeping me down here and torturing me both mentally and physically but I couldn't, for I knew what he would do if I did so I just sat there like a good little girl and stared into his bright, gold eyes.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. Inside of it was a dark, mystical scroll surrounded by blue smoke.

"Here, I want you to read this. It will clear things up for you." I took the enchanted paper and he left the room. I raised my eyebrows in question, unsure if it was safe to open, however curiosity got the better of me and I opened the scroll and watched as the scene inside played out in front of my eyes.

**A:N Okay, finally, I did it, Chapter 9. We've come a long way so, well, hip hip hoooraaay.**

**Now for a few things.**

**#1 I know that the chapter title is a little weak but, well, I couldn't really think of another one so...sorry**

**#2 Thanks to all you great reviewers, I know that I have not been as quick as I should've been, but I'm starting college so yeah.**

**#3 I hope you enjoyed it look foreword to the next chapter which will be arriving soon. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth Is Revealed

_There was a female standing with the Dark Dragon, her stomach bulging out with her baby kicking inside. As she looked up at her lover, she smiled.  
"I can feel her kicking darling, she's becoming so much li-AARGH!" She screamed as she collapsed against him.  
The Dark Dragon held onto her and called for his servant. HE placed her on his bed and held her hand whilst Chang walked over with a potion to calm down the woman.  
"T-the baby, I-I can feel it coming AAARGHH!" she continued to scream, the potion doing little to calm her. _

_The Dark Dragon glared at his pawn and ordered her to save his lover.  
But unfortunately that was not destined to happen. _

_A baby's cries soon echoed through the room and after hours of pushing and breathing unevenly, the mother was holding her newborn baby girl in her arms, the father looking on with a smile.  
"What should we call her my dear?" the dark one asked as he soon held his daughter in his arms.  
The woman frowned then looked up at her love. "I'm not sure, I never even thought about it."  
The Dark Dragon looked at her with a grin then back at his daughter.  
"How about, Deathstryke?" he offered whilst the babe played with his claw._

_The mother smiled and nodded. "That's a lovely name darling. Our little Deathstryke." The babe in the Dark Dragons arms had fallen asleep whilst the two had been deciding her name and her father placed her in a cradle near the bed.  
"Our daughter looks so much like you dearest, she has your eyes and hair."  
The father laughed then said "Yes, but she has your face and personality, I'm confident of that."  
The mother rose her eyebrow as she looked at him with a slight grin. "Oh, and how can you tell that she has my personality? She is only a baby." she questioned._

_He laughed once more then answered "I can tell my dear, I can tell."  
She laughed then coughed roughly, spitting up blood. The male ran over to her from the cradle but before he could reach her, the roof caved in and the Dragon Council surrounded their baby and the couple.  
Chang, having heard the commotion, ran into the room and transformed into her dragon form to aid her master if need be.  
The Dark Dragon was stuck. He wanted to get to his daughters mother, but he also wanted to kill the council members who were around his sleeping daughter. His attention was drawn when one of the council members, Lyriko, took the sleeping babe out of the cradle and held her in her arms.  
The Dark Dragon growled and made a move towards the woman when he heard another rough cough from her lover and ordered his servant to her side whilst he tried to find a way to get to his daughter._

_"HAND HER OVER IMMEDIATLY!" he shouted, and watched as all of the council members except Lyriko, got into fighting stances.  
"I think not demon. Your child shall prove a useful asset against you in the future." one of the members said with a smirk.  
The Dark Dragon watched as the leader of the group ordered Lyriko and two other dragons to make off with his daughter, anger rising throughout his body.  
_

_He stormed towards the group and a fight ensued.  
After about ten minutes into the fight, it was obvious that the Dark Dragon was losing the fight. This was made even more certain when he was thrown into the wall and temporarily knocked unconscious.  
When he came to, the council members were gone and his love was lying on his bed, dying.  
He rushed over to her and held onto her hand, ordering Chang to search for his kidnapped daughter. Then he turned back to the woman who looked up at him with tear stained eyes and blood dripped from her mouth.  
She told him with her last dying breath to save their daughter, to love her and to never let danger come to her and that she loved him.  
He felt her hand go limp and later that day he cremated her body near his new lair.  
His search for his daughter began from that day forward and his hatred for the Dragon Council grew even stronger.  
_

Mel's POV

As I watched the event's play out before my eyes, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.  
_'How could I've believed them? They lied to me my entire life! They-they took me from my mother and father! Those bastards!'_  
I felt rage flow through my body as the door to my room opened up. I looked up instantly and saw that it was my father.  
I dropped the scroll on the bed and ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and crying into his stomach. I felt him stroke the back of my hair and rub my back softly as I continued to weep.

"Ssh my child no need for tears."  
"I-I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean it!" I cried as he lifted my chin to look at my face.  
"I understand dear daughter. You had been brainwashed by those evil council members to forget me and your mother, but all is well now. I promise that we shall get revenge on them and avenge your mother."  
I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.  
"Dad?" I started once more causing him to look at me with curiosity.  
"Yes Deathstyke?."  
"What was my Moms name?." I felt his body stiffen a little before relaxing again and kissing the top of my head.  
"Her name was Heather."  
I nodded in understanding and stayed in the same position until he eventually had to leave and I went back to sleep, happy for the first time in months.  
Dark Dragon's POV _  
_

As I walked out of my daughters private chambers, I laughed.

_'Poor child, completely unaware of the truth behind her birth. Still at least she's back where she belongs. I shall have to commend Chang on her special scroll though, it was a necessary part in her conversion.' _I thought evilly as I walked into Chang's laboratory to give her her new orders.

Jakes POV

I had been searching for what seemed like years but had still turned up nothing.  
Grandpa and the Dragon Council were unaware of my disobedience and from what I could tell, they had come up with nothing either. Mel's location remained unknown and hope was starting to dwindle.

I flew silently through the open window of my bedroom and transformed back into my human form.  
After I had gotten into my PJ's and into bed I looked at the picture of myself, Mel, Trixie and Spud that we had taken at a fairground last summer and sighed.

_'Where are you? Please, I need you...'_ I was disrupted by the sound of someone coming up the stairs and quickly pulled the cover over my head, trying to sleep once again.

**A:N **

**Okay so long time away but now I'm here to write...more chappies. ¬_¬ (fail at rhyming)  
Anyways, here's chapter 10 of the story, which I know you guys have been waiting for.  
Don't forget to review and thanks for your patience.**


	11. AN:Sorry

Okay Grievousorvenom here.  
I just wanted to write this incredibly short and annoying authors note to tell all of my reader that my stories are and have been on a long hiatus as I'm very sick and unable to write otherwise I would've gotten to the new chapters in pretty much each of my stories.

So sorry for the long wait that I'm putting on you guys and I love you if you are still waiting for an update on each. I will try my damndest to get a new chappie up in the next month or so but as of yet I make no promises.

Thanks once again.  
Peace ^_^


End file.
